


Sleep Brings Eyes to Bore Holes In Your Back

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, mentioned death, mentioned gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Megatron is back on the lost light. the other lost light.day 3 loyalty/ betrayal
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	Sleep Brings Eyes to Bore Holes In Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read slaughtehouse you know whats up. I describe but dont got super into detail but there is death and body horror.

It’s hard to tell what part of the ship this was supposed to be. He thinks this was one of the main conference rooms for when the captain needed to address most of the crew- but it is unrecognizable. It's covered in scorch marks and torn in ways that it’s exposed to open space. He’s trying to remember the layout of his Lost Light. But he doesn’t want to overlap the two. It’s not that he hasn’t seen an aftermath before. Certainly not this one. He just hadn’t seen Tarn and the others go all in like this in centuries.

It’s just as he remembered it. before him are just bits and pieces- Just the visual input of it all. A cybertronian detached from themselves, and more than one of them, makes his platting shift uncomfortably. His spark spins a touch too fast as if it were his first time on the battlefield again. He feels himself sick of it. It’s such an old feeling he doesn’t even know he is shaking from terror. Stepping over the pieces of his crew, he’s doing his best to not recognize them. For once, thankful for the darkness of it all he stays out of the beams of light streaming in from the scarred wall. He knows whose hand that is as it peaks out into the sunbeam. And Megatron has to force one foot in front of the other. In the hallway there are less of the slaughtered. It’s still so empty even with a few of his crew lying here or there.

He makes his way into the belly of the ship. He has to find rewind- he’s small enough to fit and help him restart the quantium engines. If they restart the engine everything will go back to the way it should be. Then he can bring most of the crew back. But he shouldn't think on that now. Not when Rewind still had to be found. Megatron is trying to remember where Rewind had hidden himself. Yet clairity eludes him. As if his mind had turned into a thick fog, he finds he cannot remember. Battles and rescue missions jumble together. Faces of soldiers, his old followers and his crew, morph into one solemn face. Twisted in pain.

He can't remember where yet he has to keep walking. Every once in a while tripping over someone he didn’t quite see. He apologised to them- as if they could hear. He’s walking aimlessly through the middle decks when he feels it. A pair of eyes right on his back. He spins around hoping to see the faint redlight of Rewinds camera. Instead he is met when the shapes of the dead in the darkness. One of them- with a large whole in their side- moves.

He feels a chill run through his fuel lines.

Resetting his optics, Megatron blinks in disbelief. He cant make out who it is but as he stares at the mech who is blindly staring back at him the room becomes frigid. Megatron can only hear the internal whirring of his gears. His fuel is rushing through his core and his spark is spinning so fast he fears it’s going to rip him apart. The mech fades into the dark as if they were never there. It takes every ounce of Megatron’s will to turn from the spot the mech had stood. 

He just breaks away into a run as he tried to get somewhere with more light. He makes the mistake of trying to run to an elevator but is sidetracked by the sight of Tailgate- the poor bot is plastered against the wall. Primus does it hurt to see the Minibot this way. Tailgate hated him and yet his body hanging there tore Megatron up inside. He was sprinting now. He runs past Ratchet and Drift- twisted together and desperate. Even in life they couldn’t let the other one go. Megatron feels a pang of jealousy as he ran past them. They knew what they wanted and if he could reach the quantum engines he could give that back to them. 

Further down he trips into Swerves bar, here it is where the worst of it was. He collapses on the floor with a moment overcome with the sight of it all. Perceptor lays in shreds- arms still reaching out for help that never came. Swerve's body lay headless, no more smile and still too many words left unsaid. but the most damning of all is the Magnus armor. It lies in its own building blocks, empty and abandoned. He thinks that rewind should have been there. But nothing is curled up there within the armor. Megatron is excenting hard as he stands up again. Rewind should have been there. And something else too. Something very important is missing, he cant get control of his vents because of whatever is gone.

He has to drag himself through to the next hallway and standing there- halfway in a beam of light- is Minimus. His look is. . . unkind. Something is off about him. Of what he can see, his fist is clenched tight and Minimus has his teeth barred. Megatron is focusing on the fangs he has never noticed before. And when Minimmus speaks his voice echoes through the hall from all sides.

“What is that?”

Megatron’s throat is closed, he can't even vent as Minimus leers at him. His voice is different too, and Megatron doesn’t understand why. It isn’t the deep voice he’s come to recognize as Ultra Magnus’. This voice is smooth like polish. It’s dripping with hatred as Megatron’s intakes lurched from the way it hit him. It’s the way Minimus speaks but this is much more draining. Sorrow wracks Megatron as he tries to process the new voice he’s hearing.

“What?” he finally splutters.  
  
“I know no one with a working processor would give you that. Who did you steal that from?” Minimus jabs at him.

Megatron touches the place where all that anger is aimed and his servo brushes his Autobot badge. It takes a moment for Megatron to remember that he’s wearing one of those now instead of the Decepticon one. He’s had it for so long now he really had forgotten it was still there.

“You were the one who branded me-”

“Don’t speak such falsehoods” And Megatron sees it now- why he hadn't noticed what was wrong with Minimus had escaped Megatron but the horror of what he’s seeing shakes him to his very core. But the apparition of the other Minimus cuts off his shock. “How dare you mock all who perished here!”

Minimus’ optics are cracked and dull. He lunges at Megatron, fully in the light Megatron is reminded of the first time he had ever seen Minimus. Lying dead on the floor, having been dragged out of the Magnus armor so his tcog could be taken. Mercifully his processor had been left alone but his middle ws still missing. This time when he sees Minimus like this he hesitates, and Minimus throws him to the ground. It doesn't even hurt as much as seeing Minimus with no life in him. 

Hes clawing at the badge, “You could have stopped this- four million years and for what?”

Megatron can’t move. He stares in at the gaping hole in the side of Minimus and feels his own spark die. Oh how cruel it was- to see the face of dear Minimus like this. To hear his voice warped in anger. The body of Minimus was tearing the badge off his chest now. In one jagged motion it comes off. Dragging along part of Megatron's chest it tears him open too. The green glow of his spark washed over them both. Minimus stops. Bewilderment and disgust in his eyes.

“Even you have a spark.”

Minimus reaches for it and with one hand begins to squeeze. Megatron lets out a choked cry. He winces as it begins to crack. And Minimus is grinding his teeth focusing so hard his arms are shaking.

“S-stop, please” Megatron begs. He couldn’t bear it. Not when it was Minimus who was killing him.

“How many had asked the same of you?” Minimus is pushing down on his spark too now. Megatron’s whole body is shaking with the force of Minimus control.

“Minimus-” His energon is running cold. The room is spinning and his processor is pounding as he feels his spark succumb to the pressure of it. He feels his gears stop. Fuel becomes stagnant. Energon cold. When he dies- the universe doesn't end and his sorrow doesn't leave him.

“You let Tarn kill me and then you left him. Some autobot you turned out to be”

Megatron jolts awake. Servos shaking he feels his spark pounding in his audials. It takes a moment for him to remember where he is hiding tonight. But another revolutionary heard him cry out in his sleep and knocks before letting themselves in to check on him. Megatron is slowing down his venting. It had been nearly four hundred years since he had seen Minimus face- no matter where Megatron searched he could not find him here in the Functionist universe. And when the revolutionary leaves him to finish recharging before they have to leave for the next mine in the morning, he puts his helm in his servos and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> wow he still has another three hundred years to go before its no longer just a dream


End file.
